


Five Blind "Dates"

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr: Five bad blind dates that Bellamy and Clarke go on, before they get set up with each other and have an amazing one. </p><p>I set this in canon so I'm playing fast and loose with "dates."</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they lock us in here? I’ve been subtly sending girls your direction for like a week now and you haven’t done anything. Why me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Bellamy lied. “And by the way, you were not subtle.” </p><p>“I was subtle, except that girl in your tent. That wasn’t very subtle. But you were ignoring every other girl.” Clarke opened her bag, digging for a flashlight because the welding stopped and there was now no light. She turned it on in time to see Bellamy glaring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Blind "Dates"

I.  
  
"So she's pretty cute," Octavia mentioned as they walked back to Camp Jaha. Bellamy made a face.   
  
"More like a terrified puppy who hasn't eaten in three days."   
  
"She's totally going to have a crush on you, all your heroics to save her life, I bet you made a speech." Bellamy elbowed Octavia. "Hey, Mel, did you know that when I was five Bellamy taught me this dance he'd seen on a movie once, it was a whole tap dance thing. It was so cute."   
  
Mel smiled at the siblings as they walked ahead of her.   
  
"I'm gonna push you off a cliff," Bellamy replied.  
  
"Please, then you'd have to rescue _me_ and I'd wait for you to get right down to where I was and start hauling ass up the cliff face after yelling 'first one to the top wins.'" Octavia smiled wide and Bellamy shook his head. "Oh my god, Mel and Bell, it's perfect."   
  
"Seriously, you're a brat." 

   
II.

"That's going be a cool scar," the quiet tech in medical said as she cleaned Clarke's face. Her mom had some council business and Clarke knew that was the only reason she wasn't hovering next to her doing this work herself. "I bet all the boys are going to think it's sexy," the tech added with a wink.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Clarke said without giving it much thought.   
  
"Maybe you could tell me how you got it?" the tech pushed some hair out of her face and Clarke figured it out.   
  
"A woman was trying to kill me, so I almost killed her, but I changed my mind at the last minute. Then we worked out a quick plan to broker peace on this horrible planet before the guards shot her. It was a fun day. Super sexy," she explained flatly. 

  
"Clarke!" her mother chastised her. "Don't scare the staff."   
  
"Tell the staff not to hit on me," she shot back. "Find me a mirror and I'll clean my own face." The tech in question cleared her throat uncomfortably and walked away.   
  
  
III.

"Wick's cute," Octavia said to Raven, but Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's kind of a jackass."   
  
"Are you guys talking about boys? Is this really happening?" Bellamy asked from his spot in the tent where he was trying to nap.   
  
"Bell's just upset 'cause he's not getting any right now." Octavia and Raven made exaggerated pouting faces in his direction.    
  
"You're both horrible people," he said before rolling over on the cot.   
  
The tent flap opened and a blonde poked her head in. "Um, I'm supposed to get Bellamy Blake, and take him to the Chancellor."  
  
"Hi, Trina," Raven said as Bellamy sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "This is the rock star, right here, cute, isn't he? I mean sure, he's a mess right now, but he cleans up nice…I think. I’ve never actually seen him clean." He stood up as Raven gestured to him as though he were a game show prize.  
  
"And I slept with Raven once, so you probably don't want me comparing the two of you," Bellamy said matter-of-factly to the blonde before exiting the tent.   
  
"Jesus, you slept with him? Gross, Raven, gross," Octavia said as she threw a wadded up piece of paper at Raven.

 

IV.   
  
The mess area was packed. Apparently, everyone really loved the deer that a hunting party had brought in. Of course, it took almost an hour of Clarke and Bellamy arguing with the new makeshift council to agree to let such a party even go. But nobody wanted to keep eating the rations from the ship, especially not the drop ship kids. They'd busted them out of Mount Weather, what was a quick trip to the woods to snag some two headed mammals going to hurt?  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" A guy with a crooked smile asked. Clarke nodded. 

"Nah, go ahead. I'm almost done anyways," she said she stood up to leave.  
  
"You don't have to. Clarke, right? I've been meaning to say hi, I'm Michael."   
  
"Nice to meet you, but I've got to be somewhere." She turned but what he said stopped her.   
  
"I heard you guys killed a bunch of dirty grounders, I'd love to hear about it sometime." He was excited. He was excited and interested and it made Clarke want to throw up. She faced him again her tray in her hand was shaking a little.   
  
"What kind of bullshit gossip is floating around this camp?" she managed to get out.   
  
"Let's go do the thing," Bellamy said, appearing out of nowhere, he put a calming hand on her arm and she felt a little of the boiling anger leave her. But she was still pissed.   
  
"Is this your boyfriend? We've all heard rumors about that, too," Michael said before he winked. This guy was dense and Clarke was so over him.   
  
"Nah, her boyfriend's even scarier than me," Bellamy replied and Clarke turned to glare at him while he pulled her away.   
  
"Now is not the time for jokes about Finn," she huffed as they walked towards the gate.   
  
"It was a little the time for jokes." Bellamy let go of her arm and shrugged. "For defusing situations."   
  
"I could have diffused it just fine."  
  
"Yeah, totally looked like you had it under control," he said with a laugh. Clarke rolled her eyes but she could at least admit to herself that she was grateful.   
  
  
  
V.  
  
"Clarke!" Bellamy was shouting as he stumbled out of his tent. "Clarke Griffin, what in the eternal fucking fuck did you do?"

"Funny you should use that expletive," Clarke said walking towards him, not at all fazed by his outburst. 

"Jesus, no, Clarke." He stood with his hands on his hips, staring down at her angry.   
  
"Listen, you've been tense, irritable, very difficult to work with, even I noticed," she explained calmly while trying to shoo away some of the bystanders hoping to see a show of the two of them fighting.   
  
"You put a half naked girl in my tent to get me laid? That crosses so many boundaries I can't even begin to formulate a response to this shit." 

Clarke was dismissive of his tone. His clenching jaw didn't scare her. She knew he was all bluster. At least when it came to herself.

"It's not like I got you a sex slave, she likes you, I overheard her talking to her friend last night, I figured this would be perfect. You get some release, she gets what she wants, it's all very consensual." Clarke smiled and Bellamy balled his fists.   
  
"I'm not having sex with a random girl. If I'm too irritable to work with, find someone else to work with." He took a deep breath. "You do not get to meddle in my life like this. It's weird. And uncomfortable. And..." he was gesticulating wildly now. "I don't know it's just fucking weird, Clarke." He glared at her a moment before she finally got the picture. Her calm demeanor faltered.   
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was just trying to help." 

"Don't." Bellamy stomped off and Clarke was left with the small crowd and a really embarrassed blonde peeking out of the tent. 

  
  
VI.  
  
  
"There's no way this is going to work," Octavia whispered to Raven.   
  
"Don't you want it to work?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe they'll both chill the fuck out, but this could backfire on us."   
  
"I’m willing to take that risk instead of watching them bitch at each other and everyone else,” Raven said pulling the blowtorch out of her bag.  
  
“What does the part look like again, Raven?” Clarke yelled from inside the wreckage of the deserted mecha station.    
  
“Everything is sideways in here, you should have drawn us a picture, or…I’ll lift you up in here, you can find it,” Bellamy added. The hatch slammed and it got very dark in the room. “Hey, what the hell, guys?”  
  
Clarke found her way to the hatch, almost knocking over Bellamy because she didn’t see him in the dark. “Is it stuck?”  
  
“Hold on, we’re trying to get it open,” they heard Octavia yell before the seal around the door lit up. “I think you guys have some flashlights in your bags.”  
  
“What is that smell?” Clarke asked.  
  
“Raven’s sealing us in with a blowtorch.” Bellamy sighed deeply.  
  
“What? No, she’s trying to get us out with a blowtorch!” Clarke looked at him. “Right?”  
  
“That’s not how blow torches work, at least not on the seal of the door,” he said to Clarke before hollering, “Octavia, are you Parent Trapping us?”  
  
“I can’t hear you, big brother,” her voice came back. “There are some snacks in your bag, get comfy while we try to get you out. It’s probably going to take a while!”  
  
“What does ‘parent trapping’ mean?” Clarke asked, sitting down leaning her back against the wall (or what would be the floor if this place was right side up.) Bellamy slammed on the hatch once, but then lifted his hand quickly and shook it from the heat.  
  
“It’s a movie. Octavia loved it. She’d watch it eight or nine times a day sometimes when she was a kid,” he said, falling back to sit next to Clarke.  
  
“This couple gets divorced, they had twins so each parent takes a twin, like you’d figure out who gets the sofa, and they raise the kid. The twins run into each other when they’re at summer camp and then they figure everything out, and eventually, try to set their parents back up.”  
  
“That sounds ridiculous,” Clarke said, taking Bellamy’s hand to check for burns from the hot hatch. He let her look a second before pulling it away from her. “I was just trying to help.”  
  
“That’s exactly what those two are gonna say.”  
  
“Why would they lock us in here? I’ve been subtly sending girls your direction for like a week now and you haven’t done anything. Why me?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Bellamy lied. “And by the way, you were not subtle.”  
  
“I was subtle, except that girl in your tent. That wasn’t very subtle. But you were ignoring every other girl.” Clarke opened her bag, digging for a flashlight because the welding stopped and there was now no light. She turned it on in time to see Bellamy glaring at her.  
  
“Here’s what we’re gonna do, we’re going to pretend to have sex, just ya know, moaning and heavy breathing, and then they’ll let us out.”  
  
Clarke scrunched up her face in thought.  
  
“We can hear you!” Raven yelled up to them.  
  
“Good, then let us the fuck out of here,” Bellamy yelled as Clarke stood up. She stomped on the hatch a few times before he grabbed her hand to halt her. “There’s no point. The two of us could do that all day, it still wouldn’t break the seal.”  
  
“Do you have any better ideas?” she asked frustrated.  
  
“We could actually have sex.” He shrugged. Clarke just stared at him, she didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Like she was considering it. She walked as far from the hatch as she could, scooting herself into the corner and gesturing for him to come towards her. He got up to follow her, and because why not, got into her space, his hands on the walls on either side of her head. She didn’t seem put off by the close proximity.  
  
“Do you think they can hear us over here?” she whispered.  
  
“If you’re actually considering my plan, don’t we want them to hear us?” he tried not to smile. She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes.  
  
“There has to be another way, I don’t want you to have to lower your standards so much just so we can get out of your sister and Raven reenacting some old earth movie.”  
  
Bellamy laughed. “Lowering _my_ standards?” Clarke put her hand over his mouth.  
  
“They’re going to hear you,” she whispered again annoyed. He puffed up his cheeks and blew out all the air into her hand so she pulled it away and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
“I really don’t care at this point. They’ll either let us out or they’ll trap us here until your mom sends someone out because we’ve been gone so long.”

“So your plans involve sitting here all day or having sex? That’s all you’ve got?” Bellamy nodded.

“Don’t you think that would make things weird between us?” Clarke asked concerned. “I don’t want things to be weird, I’d…” she trailed off. They held each other’s gaze for a moment.  
  
“It’s a dumb plan, I’m sure you can think of another one,” he said finally pushing off the wall and walking back towards the spot they’d been sitting by the hatch.  
  
Clarke sighed before looking around the dark room. “Well, toss me the flashlight, I’ll start looking for a way out.”  
  
The sideways room had been an office; there was an upside down desk, a couple of office chairs, and a filing cabinet just beyond the hatch. Clarke moved through the furniture, starting to push it herself before Bellamy joined her, making the task easier. They righted the desk and both stood on it, looking for cracks in the metal, checking for light or air coming in or out. There had to be some because the air was musty but not stagnant. Bellamy tried lifting himself and kicking at some weak spots but the metal didn’t give. Clarke suggested breaking apart of the chairs to make a fulcrum to leverage near the cracks. But since the cracks were on what was now the ceiling, there wasn’t any way to work that plan without stacking all the furniture and possibly falling and “seriously, let’s not damage our spines by falling like that.”  
  
“You are no fun, such a stick in the mud,” Bellamy replied with a smirk but Clarke looked hurt.  
  
“You’re not the first person to say I’m not fun, you probably won’t be the last,” she snapped back.  
  
“C’mon, I was just messing around, don’t be upset,” he said, coming down from the desk to where she was on the floor. She’d abandoned the half disassembled chair and was now sitting with her legs out in front of her. Bellamy nudged her leg over a little so he could sit down next to her. “You’re fun.”  
  
“Yeah. Okay,” she said to placate him.  
  
“No really, why do you think I’m always hanging around?”  
  
“Because we have stuff to do,” Clarke responded matter-of-factly. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
“I’d rather not do that stuff with someone else though,” he offered with a smile. She laughed humorlessly.  
  
“Because we’re the only ones that could get the shit done,” Clarke said sounding defeated and looking away. He gently reached for her chin, pulling her to look at him.  
  
“We’re not really on our own anymore,” he said. “There are other people that could do what we do, but I’d rather do it with you, more than anybody else. So fun or not fun, whatever.”  
  
“He follows you around like a puppy, god, haven’t you noticed?” Octavia yelled from the other side of the hatch. Bellamy let go of her chin to cover his face with his hand.  
  
“I swear to God, Octavia, there will be consequences for this!” he yelled but all they heard was Raven and Octavia laughing.  
  
“We really need to figure out a way to get back at them,” Clarke said standing up and walking back to stomp on the hatch again. “Are you happy now? Tender feelings moment was had, get us the fuck out of here!”  
  
“We haven’t heard how you feel, Clarke!” Raven shouted up. “I mean, you’re not exactly interviewing boyfriends or girlfriends, so…”  
  
Clarke stomped again for good measure before yelling, “I swear on every dead parent we’ve got between the four of us, you two will pay for this!”  
  
Bellamy looked taken aback and mumbled, “Ouch.”  
  
But the tactic seemed to work because immediately there was a lot of shuffling and it wasn’t exactly clear, but Bellamy thought he heard Octavia say, “damn.”  
  
Raven was mumbling, they could barely hear her now. But what they did hear was Octavia say, “Shit! We are so dead.”

“What’s going on out there?” Bellamy called out concerned.

“Um, minor thing,” Raven responded. “Minor, really, such a small thing, I’m sure it will be fine.”  
  
“Spit it out, Raven,” Clarke yelled.  
  
“My blowtorch is out of juice…so you actually are stuck in there for a little longer.”  
  
“What?” Clarke screeched. Bellamy deflated.  
  
“I’m going back to try and kick the ceiling in.”  
  
….  
  
It’d been at least an hour. Maybe more. The ceiling had not given way despite Bellamy’s angry attempts. He was leaning back in the office chair Clarke hadn’t tried to take apart before, she was pacing. Waiting for Octavia and Raven to come back was taking forever.  
  
“Maybe if you walk back and forth 18 more times, you’ll wear through the floor,” Bellamy said as he continued to bounce a little in the chair.

“Maybe if you’d have slept with one of the people I sent your way, we wouldn’t have this problem at all?” she snapped. 

“Now it’s my fault?” he asked incredulously. “This is probably the first time someone is mad at me for _not_ having sex.”  
  
“I feel so sorry for you, Bellamy,” Clarke snipped at him. 

“Well, it’s not like it’s just me that’s being short and rude with everyone!” he shot back. “You could use a good lay yourself, Princess. But I’m not so obnoxious as to push a bunch of dudes in your path!”

Clarke stopped pacing and folded her arms over her chest. “I was trying to help!” she ground out.  
  
“As you’ve said, multiple times but doesn’t that mean really, this could be considered your fault, too.” He stared back at her stony.

“Fighting isn’t going to get us out of here,” Clarke said with a sigh, but she was still angry. 

“Well, neither did baring my soul. Might as well have sex just to see if that magic trick pops open the door.” He was flippant but Clarke looked away before she started pacing again.  
  
“That was hardly soul baring,” she threw over her shoulder.  
  
“You’re not getting anymore where that came from, ever. I shouldn’t have even bothered.” He stood up now and reached for her arm so she’d face him. “I should have slept with that girl, maybe sleeping with that blonde would have cured me of wanting you.”  
  
“Girls aren’t interchangeable,” she managed to get out, trying to sound firm but she was thrown by his directness. He hadn’t let go of her arm yet either and it was making the air seem short.  
  
“Exactly why you shouldn’t dump them in my tent,” he said. Bellamy’s jaw was clenched and he wasn’t sure if he should sit back down or push her against a wall. He settled on letting go of her arm but not moving. They both just stood there, staring, glaring, gulping in air for a minute. Finally Clarke spoke, but softer.   
  
“What about that fact that this could ruin us? We are pretty damn good at working together, so what if doing…” She gestured between the two of them. “Whatever, whatever this will be, ruins what we’ve got now?”  
  
Bellamy shrugged, the indignation draining from him, his whole body looking less rigid. “That’s a reasonable conversation to have,” he said. “And you’re right, it’s exactly why I haven’t ever brought it up before.” He gave a small smile, “Well, that and I didn’t think you’d deign lower yourself to my level.”

“That’s stupid, look at you,” Clarke said. “You’re embarrassingly attractive. You know it, too, don’t act like you don’t.” Bellamy lifted an eyebrow but she just rolled her eyes and pushed out against his shoulder, but once she made contact, she didn’t follow through, just left her hand there, she was suddenly very interested in a loose thread at the seam of his shirt.   
  
“You’re smart and intuitive and loyal, I instantly feel just a little better knowing you’re around,” she said absently, still picking at the thread. He tilted his head to see her better.  
  
“That was some mild soul baring,” Bellamy said. Clarke cleared her throat and looked up at him. 

“I don’t really know what else to say.”

“Really? You have nothing else to say on the matter?” he said cupping her cheek.  She nodded before standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. It was chaste and quick and Bellamy practically snorted. “That’s all you got?” 

The baiting worked, her eyes narrowed for a moment before she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her but was a little unbalanced, especially as she started to kiss him earnestly. He stumbled backwards, making his way to the desk. Bellamy put Clarke down on the desk and stood between her legs, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck, his hands stroking the skin of her back under her shirt, while she threaded her fingers through his messy hair.  
  
“God, when was the last time you washed this mop?” she teased.  
  
“Because your hair is perfect?” he responded against her jaw line. Clarke pulled his face so she could reach his lips again.

“Guys, hey guys? We’re back!” Octavia was yelling from outside the hatch. “We’ll have you out in like…” they could hear her mumbling, probably talking to Raven, “like five minutes!” 

The two of them broke apart, breathing heavy, Clarke still holding Bellamy’s face and his fingers still moving across the small of her back.  
  
“They have the worst timing,” Clarke sighed. Bellamy nodded and laughed, then leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
“How about when we get back, you be the half naked blonde in my tent, hmm?”  
  
“I’ll race you back to camp,” she said with a smile. “But let’s not tell them this bullshit parent trap worked, okay?” Bellamy tilted his head waiting for her to explain further. “I’m not saying we don’t tell people about us or anything,” Clarke rushed to say. “I’m saying I don’t want those two to feel like they had anything to do with it. They didn’t orchestrate some genius plot.”  
  
“Good idea. Your plans are always much better than my plans.”

 

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
